A Lovely Way To Say Goodbye
by MeowDamnation
Summary: Ginny Weasley knows she and Harry are mutually reciprocating platonic feelings for each other, so she gives Harry a chance to be with the one he really loves, and Ginny earns a love for her own to keep in return. HHr, with mentions of DG and RLL. One-shot.


**A Lovely Way To Say Goodbye**

**A/N: **Told in Ginny Weasley's point-of view. Not a Harry/Ginny story, because, of course, it ends in Harmony. Haha.

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter world belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling. And although I respect the arrangements she had intended for the characters that I have come to love deeply, I still can dream, can't I?

Of course it's all in my head, but why on earth would that mean that it isn't real?

* * *

**1**

**.**

Yes, he still sat beside her during Sunday get-together lunches in the Burrow. He still went out on dates with her at least once a month despite his busy schedule, especially since he's traveling a lot these days because of the Quidditch World Cup. He still held her hand, kissed her gently, held her protectively. When introducing her to other people, he still referred to her as his "girlfriend".

But Ginny knew. Plainly and simply. He wasn't in love anymore. Or to put it more appropriately, he wasn't in love_ with her _anymore.

She waited for him during the war. He had been away for so long, and Ginny was patient, thinking that when the war would be over, everything would go back to how it was before. But she was wrong, so very wrong. For when Harry defeated Voldemort two years ago, everything had changed. She had to admit, it wasn't just Harry who changed. She had changed too.

Yes, they still loved each other. But it was not _that _kind of love anymore.

She had to do something about it.

**2**

**.**

"Hermione broke up with Malfoy last night," Ron said. He was trying to sound solemn, but the glint of amusement in his eyes betrayed his emotions. "She doesn't seem too sad though. I actually think it was the right thing for her to do. Their relationship wasn't meant to last in the first place."

"Aren't you being rude?" Ginny tore her eyes from the article on her desk to eye his brother, who was seated in front of her, suspiciously. "You told us you approve of their relationship. You should be crushed since your bestfriend has obviously failed in the love department. Again."

"Aren't you the one who's being rude?" Ron retorted. "You make it sound like Hermione's never been in a successful relationship ever since ―"

"Ever since she was with you," Ginny finished for him. "It's true. I mean, the only male she ever hung out with after you broke up was Harry. It's a good thing she stepped out again into the dating scene after five months or so. I almost thought she'd never get over you."

"Of course, she'd get over me. Harry was there for her all the time."

Ginny raised an eyebrow delicately at her brother. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Err ― don't get mad at me, okay?" Ron said timidly, his eyes begging his younger sister to hear him out. "I actually thought there was something going on between Harry and Hermione when she moved in with him for a few months. Not until Hermione started dating Harry's teammate... you know, that Nathan guy? He was quite nice actually, but he seemed to always set Harry's teeth on edge." Ron repositioned himself uncomfortably on his seat. "And then I thought, maybe Harry _fancied_ Hermione, But then he started dating you again..."

"I get your point," Ginny said. She expected Ron's words to sting, but surprisedly, they didn't. Her immunity to the mystery that is Harry and Hermione's seemingly more than platonic relationship seemed to grow stronger each passing day. "You thought I was his safest, most obvious choice. I was the excuse to take his mind off things concerning Hermione."

"I didn't say that."

"But you meant that."

"I didn't say I _meant_ that."

"Whatever, Ron."

Seeing that his sister had started focusing back her attention to the pile paperwork on her desk, Ron turned to go. "I'll see you tomorrow, Gin. I still have to cook dinner for Luna."

"Oh, what a charming husband my brother is," Ginny teased in her sugary-sweet voice. "I hope someday I'll marry someone like you."

"That's a surprising remark, Gin. Isn't Harry charming enough for you?"

That's when it hit her.

Somewhere in her consciousness, Ron's question confirmed her long-buried suspicion. No matter how charming, heroic, handsome, or just wonderful Harry is, he's never be enough for her. Never.

She didn't love Harry anymore. Or maybe, she didn't really love him in the first place.

Offhandedly, she spoke. "Why do you reckon did they break up?"

Ron shrugged. Ginny thought he was wearing the same expression she had had when she would think she'd do anything to get out of a situation. "No idea. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing," Ginny sent him off with a wave. "You can go home now."

"By the way, Gin," Ron turned back to face her sister as he reached the door out of her office. "Did Hermione talk to you about it? You didn't seem too shocked when I told you."

"No, she didn't," she answered, not looking up from her paperwork. "Draco did."

Ron sounded surprised. "Malfoy? You talked to Malfoy?"

"He told me at lunch," Ginny said with a frown. _Why was it so difficult for everyone to believe she was friends with Malfoy?_

"You had lunch with Malfoy?"

"So? It's none of your business." Her brother was starting to annoy her.

"I didn't know you were _that_ close." It was Ron's turn to raise an eyebrow at her suspiciously. "Aside from the few double dates you and Harry have had with him and Hermione, I don't see you around each other that much. You thought he was a git, and now..." Ron laughed in disbelief. "And you're on a first name basis. How come?"

"Go away, Ron," Ginny shooed. Her patience had already started thinning. "I told you, it's none of your business. And besides, it's not like there's something wrong with talking to Draco, is there?"

**3**

**.**

It was a Saturday and they were eating dinner at a small Muggle restaurant in downtown London. Ginny was telling him about her first week at work as a writer for_ The Quibbler_, now a publication more respected and successful than _The Daily Prophet_, and currently run by Luna Lovegood, who is now officially her sister-in-law after marrying Ron a little over a month ago.

Harry was an enthusiastic listener at first, but when she realized moments after that he wasn't exactly listening to what she was saying, she started picking on her vegetable salad, and Harry started staring blankly out the window while absentmindedly putting chunks of roast chicken in his mouth.

Ginny knew why he was acting the way he was. Apparently, he'd already heard the news Ron had told her the day before.

"Is something wrong with the food, Gin?"

Ginny looked up to see Harry looking at her with concern. She clearly had been too lost in her thoughts that she didn't pay much attention to her food. And Harry.

"Sorry. I just spaced out," she apologized. She popped a piece of lettuce in her mouth with a fork. "These past few days have given me too much to think about."

"Did anything happen which should concern us?"

"Hermione and Draco," she said straightforwardly. She noticed Harry stiffen at her words but it was gone in a split-second. If she hadn't been watching him closely, she would've thought she just imagined it. "They broke up the other day."

"So I've heard. Hermione told me." Harry said, looking away. The motion made it clear to her that he didn't want to broach the subject, but Ginny was determined.

"It's good that you talked to her." She pushed. "She must be miserable."

"She looks fine to me."

"Is she staying in your flat?" Ginny asked, trying to look curious as can be. She had to admit, there were times when she was jealous of the bond Harry shared with Hermione. This had caused a few arguments in their relationship, even back when they were still in Hogwarts.

It was also a mystery to Ginny why Harry never invited her to live with him in his flat. After all, she was his girlfriend. Isn't it more appropriate to share a flat with your girlfriend than your bestfriend?

"No," Harry answered. "She and Malfoy are in good terms. The last time I went to their place, she was packing him lunch. She said she'll stay until she finds a place for herself."

"Well, it's sort of surprising, isn't it?" Ginny commented, not sounding surprised at all. "When they were still starting out, we all thought they were too different for each other, considering their history and all. But we were wrong, apparently. I've never heard about them fighting. Until now, of course. Now, it's surprising they broke up."

"They weren't fighting." Harry sounded defensive. "They just... weren't working out."

"Maybe that's what's wrong," Ginny said thoughtfully. "They were too accepting. They were pressured to make it work, and in the process, they became people pretending to be other people to suit each other."

Ginny could think of one other couple who perfectly fit the description she just mentioned.

"Why do you think did they break up?"

He looked at her, puzzled at the question. "How should I know?"

"For one, Hermione tells you everything, and you know everything about Hermione." Ginny said.

"No, I don't," he interrupted. "We don't normally talk about these... relationship things."

"That's because you avoid talking about how you really feel," Ginny said. She laid her hands on the table and laced her fingers together determinedly. "Look, Harry ― "

"Why are we talking about this?" He furrowed his eyebrows in impatience. "This isn't our business."

"You see my point? You avoid everything," Ginny declared. She took a deep breath, getting ready to take the plunge. "Harry, I know you love Hermione."

"Of course, I do. She's my bestfriend," Harry said, trying to sound nonchalant, but Ginny could tell he understood very well what she meant.

"And it seems to me Hermione just realized she loves you too."

Harry set down his spoon and fork on the table. He looked at Ginny squarely. "What's your point, Gin?"

"Harry, we need to talk about this."

"Why?"

"You know very well _why_."

"I do? Remind me again what I told you that made you ―"

"Harry, will you please just listen? There's no use running away now. We need to face this."

**4**

**.**

Three weeks later, Hermione had left the flat she shared with Malfoy and moved in with Harry.

Five months later, Ginny moved in with Malfoy in the flat he previously shared with Hermione.

Their friends and family found the arrangement very unexpected, but at the same time very well-suited to the four of them.

**5**

**.**

Nine months later, Ginny was with Ron, Draco and Harry in the Burrow when Harry told them, "I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me tonight."

This, of course, was expected. Ron was with Harry when he spent weekends of two months scouring the shops of London for the perfect engagement ring. There were pats on the back, loud whoops of joy, smiles exchanged, and Ron muttering "About bloody time."

Ginny thought the phrase was overly cliched, but it perfectly described them all the same.

"So when's the wedding?" she asked.

"She has to say yes first," Harry reminded her. He wore a nervous smile.

"Of course, she'll say yes," she said confidently. "You've been waiting for this all your lives."

And when Harry and Hermione arrived later that evening, both were teary-eyed and grinning madly.

"We're getting married!" Harry announced as Hermione flashed the diamond-studded ring on her finger.

To Ginny, it was like watching a movie where she was dying for the two main characters to just get together, and when they finally did, it was almost like she wants to cry.

**6**

**.**

"So, when's the baby due?" Ginny asked. If Harry hadn't announced over Sunday dinner in the Burrow that Hermione was carrying their first child, it wouldn't have been obvious. Hermione's stomach was still flat, devoid of any signs of life inside it.

"It's still seven weeks old, so we'll still wait for seven more months," Hermione replied.

"Seven more months," Harry echoed. He kissed their intertwined fingers. "When little Hermione comes out, we want you to be her godmother, Gin."

Ginny wondered how they could know they're having a girl so early into a pregnancy, but she figured maybe Hermione had ways. She was a Healer, and a really good one at that.

Or maybe when you're as much in love as Harry and Hermione were, you'd know everything.

"Of course, I'd be honored to." Ginny smiled, and she felt a genuine happiness well up inside her for her two friends. "What have you decided to call her?"

"We're calling her Emily, I think." Hermione looked up at her husband for approval. Harry smiled. "It's a contraction of Emma and Lily, the names of our mothers. We haven't decided on a second name yet." She laughed. "Maybe we'll combine the names of our fathers too."

"Like Janiel?" Harry chimed in. "How does Emily Janiel sound?"

"Or Dames." Hermione laughed some more. "They sound so awful."

They laughed together, and it might be weird to think like it but Ginny thought that even in laughter, Harry and Hermione sounded perfect for each other.

"I think Emily is a beautiful name," Ginny said after the couple's laughter had died down. "I'm sure she'll be as beautiful as you are, Hermione."

"Of course, she will be," Harry agreed, grinning. "I just hope she wouldn't inherit her mother's bushy hair though."

"Hey!" Hermione slapped his arm playfully. "At least I can tame my hair, unlike yours."

"I was only joking." When he leaned in for a kiss, Hermione brushed him off gently.

"You really shouldn't do that here, you know," Hermione quipped, giving Ginny a slight wink. "Ginny here might vomit at your sappiness."

"Oh, no, no. It's okay." Ginny chuckled goodnaturedly. "I'm sure you must be excited."

"Of course," Harry said. He turned to look at Hermione lovingly. "Aren't we?"

Despite the smile, Hermione looked troubled. "I am excited, yes." She leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. "But I'm a bit scared too."

Ginny had a very good feeling that her two friends had suddenly forgotten that she was there.

"Why should you be? You'll be a great mum, I'm very sure." He put an arm around Hermione, pulling her closer, before planting a kiss on her temple. "I'm here. We belong together."

_We belong together._

Ginny had to put that thought in her endless list of things she learned from Harry and Hermione through the years. Maybe she should say something like that to Draco later. _We really shouldn't be scared of anything, even your blonde-haired, Weasley-allergic father,_ she laughed to herself._ That's because you and me... we belong together._

* * *

**FIN**

**A/N: **What do you think? It's a little bit segmented, and I rearranged a couple of things before posting but I do hope you liked it. :))


End file.
